


A Kaimaki Valentine's Day

by Naegiri_Addict



Series: The Charismatic Astronaut and The Bloodlust Assassin [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Kaito is in a coma, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:20:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29481363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naegiri_Addict/pseuds/Naegiri_Addict
Summary: A Valentine's Day Special featuring an AU where Kaito is in a coma and hasn't woken up for 2 years until...
Relationships: Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito
Series: The Charismatic Astronaut and The Bloodlust Assassin [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122059
Kudos: 10





	1. A VALENTINES WISH

_**A Valentine's Day Special featuring an AU where Kaito is in a coma and hasn't woken up for 2 years until...** _

"Maki. Maki, wake up." A gentle voice from a female softly whispered. She was hesitant to, but she slowly opened her eyes. Now that she is fully awake, she felt her backache. So she straightened up from where she was sitting and let out a sleepy yawn. She then heard giggles from her left side, so she rubbed her eyes to get a better view of who was that and where was she. Her vision started to become more clearer when she heard the female again.

"Maki, you shouldn't be here." Maki then felt a hand on her shoulder. She glanced over her shoulder and saw her female best friend Kaede. The pianist looked at her and made eye contact. She gave Maki a sad smile and looked at something, or in this case "someone" who was in front of them. Maki turned her head to look as well and remember why she was here. In front of her were the peaceful and sleeping astronaut in a hospital gown, wires on both his arms, two more wires on both sides of his head, a breathing mask, and a plaster around his head as well. Kaito had been in a coma for almost 2 years now. And she was sleeping next to him, in his bedroom.

"I'm sure he'll be awake soon! After all, this is the 'Luminary of the Stars' we are talking about."

"I..... I hope he will."

Maki mumbles in the quietest tone possible that even Kaede barely heard it. Kaede's small smile faded, she had known Maki for 5 years. This was probably the first time she had been extremely clingy and worried about someone, much less a boy. She would always try to find an excuse to not leave Kaito's side or not leave collectively. Days and weeks have gone by and she never stepped a single foot outside of Kaito's bedroom. Everyone was completely troubled by Maki's stubborn and quiet behavior. Sure, she was quiet when they first met her but this was different. 

Maki had also stopped eating. Kaede would always try to convince her to come with them to the cafeteria to eat but she would gently deny the offer. She was too worried about Kaito to take care of her health. Ever since what happened 2 years ago, she felt guilty about it. It became a constant reminder through the years that after what happened. 

**_She never wants to be with Kaito again._ **

The risks were too high. Going out with someone she cared for and loved the most was too dangerous. Especially that the 'cult organization' was still provoking her to come back. They have been sending her threats every week.   
Though she assumed it was mere pranks from Kokichi, the cult eventually gave her letters with pictures of her and Kaito hanging out or holding hands. That was indeed plenty of evidence that it wasn't a mere prank.

Of course, she had to keep it a secret. She thought that Kaito would do something stupid to get himself killed he found out. It may be true, but.....

_Flashbacks cause they ish important to the tale UvU_

_"Thank you for today Kaito. I had fun_. _"_

_"Nah, it's nothing!" He grinned._

_They just had finished playing at the 'Valentine's Day Wish Carnival'_  
_and were going on a stroll._

_Maki wore a red winter coat decorated with stars and constellations and matching earmuffs, she is also wearing a pair of black winter boots and matching gloves. Kaito also wore a winter coat with the same decorations but it was purple and had pockets. He wore white winter boots._

_"Besides, it's Valentine's Day! I wanted you as much as to have fun." He heartily exclaimed while slowly reading for her hand to hold which Maki happily accepted and gripped his hand a little tight. Maki was still getting used to this kind of affection. They have been dating for 2 years, and to know that Kaito asked her out finally on this same day._ _**On Valentine's Day!** _

_"You wanna go home, Makiroll?"_

_And as on cue, she yawned. She looked up to Kaito with a small smile and nodded. She hated to admit it but she wanted to explore for a little longer. But she knew Kaito was probably weary as well._  
_She didn't want to make him run out of energy just so she can have fun. It was for the both of them to be happy today._

_Suddenly, Kaito halted. He let go of Maki's hand. So Maki turned around to see what happened. He was... Nervous? His hands were clenched into fists. What is happening? Then Kaito calmed down and looked at Maki with a smile. He reached inside his pocket and grabbed a somewhat small cubical box. His gaze returned to Maki. He had a twinkle in his eyes, brighter than any star._

_"Maki, I—" he stopped. His expression turned pale although it wasn't from her, it was something or someone behind her. She turned around to see. But then—_

_**"MAKIROLL, WATCH OUT!"** _

_**Bang!!!!** _

_End of the flashback_

Kaito had pushed her to the side to protect her, but...

She wished he didn't.....

Maki was stunned and terrified. She looked in the direction of the shooter and saw the one who trained her. She felt fear, but quickly snapped out of it and went to Kaito's side. Thankfully, a couple passed by and they were both cops. They heard the gunshot and instantly rushed to the scene. Her trainer had taken off. But Maki didn't care. He just wanted Kaito to be okay.

**A/N: Part 2 out in a couple of hours :)**


	2. My Wish For A Lost Star

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two has come!!! I know I'm 5 days late but hey!! It's the thought counts!! Although, I am a bit sleepy. I didn't want this motivation to go to waste. Cause I always seem to lose ideas when I need them :') And when I don't need, well... -.- Anywho!! Let's get into the story!! See you at the end.
> 
> P.S.I tried to make it emotional :') and this is still part of the flashback

➮.; °❀‿‿‿‿(( _ **Chapter Sta**_ -ˋˏ ༻❁༺ ˎˊ- _ **rts**_ _**Here**_ ))‿‿‿‿❀° ** _  
_**

_"M...Miss Har-ukaw-a?" Mikan Tsumiki called on Maki. She had been waiting outside his bedroom with Kaede, Shuichi, and Keebo. Hearing the nurse's call, she rapidly raced to her. Mikan has Kaito's results. She needed to know how Kaito was doing._

_"U-um... Please do-on't get mad a-at the resul-ts." Mikan said shyly uttered under her breath while placing her clipboard in front of her face while making herself look smaller than Maki..._

_Reviewing what Mikan just made Maki fear the worst. She turned pale white as a ghost. Did Kaito?-_

_And as if on cue, Mikan denied what she was thinking. "N-NO!! Mr. Momota isn't de-ead!!" she then moved her hands to deny what she was thinking._

'Phew, Kaito is safe' Maki thought. Her gaze _looked_ at his door.

_"H-howeve-er. Due to the blood lo-ss and br-ain tra-uma by th-he bullet. We bar-ely managed to s-save him." Maki returned her attention to Mikan. She didn't know what she meant but she had the urged the ask and so she did._

_"What does that mean for Kaito? Is he going to be okay?" The assassin asked softly, everyone knew that Maki was easily frightened. Mikan hesitated to answer but she then saw her smile. She slowly removed the clipboard from her face and closed her eyes._

_"KAITOISINACOMAANDHEMAYNOTWAKEUPSOPLEASEFORGIVEMEEEEE!!!"_

_"W-what?!?! Kaito.... is in a c..coma?" She could barely understand what she said, but she did. She felt like the world just ended in her vision. Pieces of her heart simply broke into pieces. Will that mean Kaito won't open his eyes ever again?_

_"So there is no possibility he might wake up soon?" Kaede who was behind her and heard the whole thing. It was quite a shock but Kaede managed to calm herself down, unlike Shuichi and Maki who looked like their life forces were sucked out of them. This is expected given that they are both the closest people to Kaito._

_"T-there is a p-possibility, b-but we're n-not s-sure when he m-may wake u-up." Mikan nervously stuttered. Maki has now fallen to her knees, she didn't know what to do anymore. She felt so weak. She felt anger, guilt, grief, and most importantly... **LOST.....**_

_She knows Kaito isn't really dead but... He may not wake up... For good..._

_And with that, she fainted..._

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The next thing she knew, she woke in her room. Apparently, Gonta had taken her to bed after her fainting. Her energy must have run out to the shock of Kaito being....._

_"Miss Maki? Are you awake? Remember me?" A woman came knocking on her door. She recognized the voice, but at the same time doesn't. "I'm the lady who helped you carried your fiance," She softly said._

_Wait............... F-fiance? What did she mean by that?!?!_

_"May I come in? I think you dropped something back at the carnival!"_

_No answer... She really had no time for visitors right now, after what just happened. Maki really, REALLY wanted to just go back to the cult and slaughter them one by one. What they did to Kaito was unforgettable. She keeps replaying the incident on her mind over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and-_

_"I can understand if you're not looking for visitors dear. But I will leave this here on your doorstep." Though she can barely hear it from where she is. After a few minutes, she heard the click of heels fading from her dorm. She wondered if she should open the door, but she did it anyway. She opened the door and looked around, nothing and no one was there. She stepped forward and felt something touch her foot. In her view is a little cube box similar to what Kaito was holding before..._

_She shook her head for the millionth time... Kaito wouldn't like it if she cried for him over and over again. After all, he isn't necessarily dead, he's just... Sleeping. That's it. Sleeping. Kaito's just in a deep sleep and Mikan also said there is still hope for Kaito to wake up... Maki grabbed the little box, locked the door, and sat on her bed. She looked at a picture frame beside her bed. It was a picture of Maki, Kaito, and all of her friends when she celebrated her 19th birthday. In the picture, was all of them doing weird poses especially Kokichi. But what really made her smile was Kaito kissing her cheek. They were both in the middle of the picture. Maki was madly blushing in it. She couldn't help but giggle at the memory. Then she remembered when Kaito confessed to her on Valentine's Day a year ago, it was honestly the first time someone had confessed to her._

_**And The First Time She Had Loved Someone Either.** _

_She returned her gaze to the box. Her heart was too anxious to open it. Even so, it came from Kaito, she **needs** to know what's inside. Her anxious but determined hands opened the box slowly. What she saw.......... _

**_A/N: Credits to the owner who made this_** 🥺

_Was a **hearts-shaped diamond-shaped ring with their names on it.**_

_Did.... he bought this? When?!?!? And how?!?!?! Did... Did Kaito want to propose? To..... Me? And yet... I couldn't say yes... She couldn't because he protected her... Kaito didn't want me to be harmed... After everything, that idiot still never acts selfishly in his life. He... Always puts others before him. He never thinks about himself for once... That idiot but charming charismatic astronaut... He was the only one who made me feel this way... He accepted me for who I am... In his eyes, I never was a "Bloodlust Assassin" or a "Selfish Person." He lifted me from my past and **loved** me for who I am... And now that he isn't by my side and with a low chance of waking up again... Why? Why? Why? WHY?!?!?!?!?!?!?! WHY DOES THE WORLD HATE ME SO MUCH?!??! I'VE SUFFERED, KILLED, SACRIFICED, AND LEARNED FROM MY MISTAKES!! I JUST WANT A NORMAL LIFE FOR ONCE!! BUT..... YOU JUST HAD TO TAKE "HIM" OUT OF EVERYONE!! _

_The flood gates have opened. The sound of a thousand screams. Her hidden emotions are at long last revealed... She held onto the box tightly to her chest. Crying in pain at the thought of never seeing Kaito again. She yells from the top of her lungs, knowing that it won't do anything... Why did you have to go **away**?? _

_And again, she fell asleep..._

_˚₊· ͟͟͞͞➳❥┊_ _Flashback ends here_ _┊ೃ⁀➷_

"Maki! Your spacing out again!" Kaede called out to her. "Sorry, I'm just thinking" Maki mumbled in a low tone. Kaede sighed. Maki really misses him, huh? 

"Maki? How about we go outside for a bit? It's Valentine's Day after all!" Maki turned her gaze and Kaede's smiling face. She ignored it and Kaede pouted. "Come on, Maki! It's been almost a year since you went outside. Besides, It'll be okay!" Maki scoffed at her remark. **"No one can heal this heartache"** Oh shoot, she isn't leaving anytime soon. What to do? What to do?!?! Sighing in defeat, Kaede turned to leave and said in a 'sarcastic' tone...

"Oh well, suit yourself." She headed to the door, slowly. A sly smile on her face rose as she continued. "I actually came here to tell you about Mikan-san's results for Kaito and when he might wake up." Maki froze and quickly turned around, she shot her death glare at Kaede. " If your lying-" "OF COURSE I'M NOT!!" Kaede almost instantly replied in a weird cheerful tone while waving her arms. Okay, if she was trying to hide something. She clearly isn't doing a good job at it. "Alright, I'll come!" She took one glance at Kaito before Kaede grabbed her arm and dragged her outside the room. Kaede sounded so excited, well she always does. While being dragged, Maki couldn't help but look around the dormitory, not much has changed since then... 

"We're here!!" they finished in front of a seemingly white, elegant, and fancy-looking door. It had golden decorations but what caught her attention were the words written on it. **"Out of all the stars in the sky. I choose you to light my night."** Confused, Maki opened the door. Her eyes widened at the most magically enchanting sight. Presented upon her was the most magical lakeshore she ever saw... The realization that it was already late at night came... Stars on dancing in the night sky while reflecting their beauty on top of the calm waters, the sky filled with a lovely galaxy purple... the wind blowing through her hair, a chillingly cold breeze that sends shivers to her spine... Trees are swaying with the wind as what seems like fireflies made them look so magical... In the middle of the lake, a willow tree stands. Its leafy vines stagger with the breezy wind and made them look so... Magical...

She was so stunned by the scene upfront of her, that she didn't someone sneaking behind her... The mysterious person whispered so close to her ear that she can feel their breath...

" Loving the view? I had it arranged just for you, **Makiroll**. " 

K-KAITO?!??!?! She couldn't believe it. She turned around only to be held by him..... IT IS KAITO!!! But... HOW?!?!??! She didn't care at the moment. She immediately returned his embrace, just in case this was just a dream. But.. He felt so real in her eyes and in her arms too... 

" It's me, Maki-roll. I'm real and here. "

" K... Kaito... You're here... Y... YOU'RE HERE!!"

" Shhh, don't cry. Yes, I'm here.. I'm here." Kaito gently rubbed circles on her back, whilst Maki is turning into a sobbing mess...

" Happy Valentine's Day, Makiroll! " 

" K-KAITO?!?! YOUR AWAKE?!?!?!" she yelled, still crying in doubt

" You sound like I came from the dead. " He amused 

" Were you awake all this time?!?! " Maki asked.

He let go of the embrace but is still holding Maki's hands, he looked into her eyes. Oh, how missed looking into those star gazing eyes, touching her soft hands, stroking her soft hair, kissing those soft lips of hers. Kaito let go of one of her hands and stroke it on her cheek, Maki immediately leaned to the touch. Still a sober mess.

" To be honest, I was actually awake a week ago. You were asleep back then and Kaede told me not to wake you up. It was hard to get up since you were gripping my hand tightly. " he paused remembering that Maki had almost woken up from her slumber by his sudden movements. Though Maki was a light-sleeper, he didn't expect her to go back to sleep. Usually, even the slightest movements or sounds can wake her up.  
  
" So Kaede also knew? " 

" Mhm. She and Shuichi had thought of the idea of surprising you. " 

" It was also hard to pretend to be asleep, so I had Kimura-san make a drug that would make me asleep for a week. "

Kaito paused, waiting for her response... Then suddenly, she punched him softly. And another, and another, and another, and another. 

" Idiot. Idiot. Idiot. Idiot. Why didn't you tell me?!?! "

Her punches became more frequent. Her tears came again, she felt so... Dumb... She thought that she was slowly losing him. She almost lost hope that she would never see him again. She thought Kaito was slowly walking towards Death. **She thought she'd never see him again.** And yet, he was awake for a week?!?!? 

" I WAS STARTING TO LOSE HOPE THAT YOU WOULD WAKE UP!!! I THOUGHT I'D NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN!!! I WANTED... to hear your voice again.." She suddenly grew weak. Her emotions taking over her. She felt so dumb at this point. All those years that she thought she knew him, the time they spent together. Maki realized she still has a long way to go. 

" Maki... The reason I wanted to surprise you... " Kaito let goes of her, back away a couple of steps, stops, and looks at her. Maki was puzzled once again as Kaito got down on one knee, grabbed a familiar cubical box... Wait..... Could he be?

" Maki Harukawa... Will you be by my side as I choose you to be no other than yourself, loving what I know of you, and trusting who you will become. I will respect and honor you always and in all ways. With you, I pledge to repair one small piece of the world. I take you to be my spouse, to have and to hold, in tears and in laughter, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, from this day forward, in this world and the next. Let us build a home of laughter, love, support, and charity. Let us create a warm and welcoming space for the good times and the bad. Let us be a home for each other, forever and ever.

Is.... Is he really?

uqw

So will you be my **Mrs. Maki H. Momota**? "

He is!!!! With a face tomato red and a heart beating faster than a race car. Maki didn't think, she cried much more and walked towards Kaito... She nodded, knowing her voice would make her cry more... She lifted her hand so Kaito would be able to slip the ring. Kaito stood back up and as he did, Maki jumped and embraced him with all the strength she could muster. Suddenly, she can hear the sounds of cheering and clapping behind the trees. 

" Finally!!! Happy Engagement to the 2 of you!! " Kaede cheered

" Oh, man!! I wanted to see Kaito chicken out! " Kokichi stated in disappointment.

" Quiet you, degenerate liar!! " Tenko was about to arm-twist Kokichi when Himiko and Rantaro stopped her.

" Let's not get too violent, everyone. " Rantaro said as calmly as he could 

" Mhm, Gonta agrees. Gonta thinks we should leave Maki and Kaito alone for Valentine's! " 

" I quite agree. Now everyone let us take our leave. " Kirumi said leading everyone out.

As they left, Maki couldn't help but smile. Before all of this, she didn't have any friends or someone to call family. Her life was dark and empty. But, as she met a stupid but loving idiot. Her life turned out perfect....

**_And she couldn't wish for anything else._ **

➮.; °❀‿‿‿‿(( _ **Chapter En**_ -ˋˏ ༻❁༺ ˎˊ- _ **ds**_ _**Here**_ ))‿‿‿‿❀° ****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!! I'm GOING CRAZY!! Anywho, I am going to continue reading things so.... BYE-OUNARA!!!
> 
> P.S. That vow was from a website that I saw so it ain't original. And credits to the owners of the photos I used!!
> 
> (I don't do love speeches)


End file.
